


Silver Sparrow

by rosweldrmr



Series: Balance Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/pseuds/rosweldrmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been almost a year since she watched Allison’s coffin being lowered into the ground. A year of trying to fight her way back to the girl who held her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivorygraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygraves/gifts).



> This takes place in the [Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3580167) universe. I recommend you start with that first and then read the rest of the [Balance Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/230973) fics. These are all written as bonus fics for [Ivy](ivorygraves.tumblr.com). You are my bae, my gurl, my homeslice and midnight fandom partner. Let's go on a road trip together!

\--

“I made you,” Peter crooned. “I made you what you are.”

And she believed it. She believed every vile, evil thing he'd spewed at her. Because she was broken. She was made hollow. Cracked open and scooped out. She was nothing but a shell. And he stitched her pieces back together with dirty fishing line. Molded her into his image.

And there was no one to stop him. Not anymore. No hand to hold. She was alone. And desperate. And Peter took one look at her and decided it _suited_ him to remake her.

And Lydia allowed it. She let him twist her to his will. Because she convinced herself that she was getting what she wanted in return.

Power. Knowledge. Strength.

He taught her to Listen. To focus on the noise, to pick out the hushed voices that whispered in the dark. He taught her to open to them. Invite them in. Let them swim in her veins and wail in her head. Until the drumming, pounding, humming ache of it grew to be too much. Too big, too loud, too heavy.

And she would open her mouth and let loose the scream that started at her toes and curled up through the arch of her spine. She would scream. Eyes fixed open, glass would shatter, the ground would quake. And she could See.

The first time she saw a ghost she was seven and thought it was a dream. The second time she saw a ghost, Allison flickered to life before her eyes. Face pale and skin a translucent white. Her hair was loose and Lydia shattered.

It’d been almost a year since she watched Allison’s coffin being lowered into the ground. A year of trying to fight her way back to the girl who held her hand. As if from far away, she knew her body was crying. But there were no tears in this place.

There was just a red string threatening to unravel. Lydia was desperate to hold on, to keep their link open. So she poured energy into it, focused on expanding the thread until it was braided and woven and twisted into hundreds of strings.

The thread grew in size until Lydia was satisfied they were bound sufficiently.

“Lydia?” Allison asked.

“Ally!” Lydia cried and reached for her in the dark. But they had no form, no solid mass with which to embrace. There was just the soft edges where their souls mingled. “I’m sorry,” Lydia confessed. It’d been what she’d been trying to say for almost a year.

“I died protecting the people I loved,” Allison answered softly. “I’m not sorry for that.”

There was a pain in her chest, and Lydia was forced back into her body. Peter stood over her, holding her shoulders with enough force to leave bruises.

“Use the pain,” Peter instructed, the devil perched on her shoulder. He advised her to take the spirits and use them, make them answer her questions. It was a very Peter thing to do, to think that she could control them. He couldn't see Allison, though. He didn’t understand her tears, had no way of knowing who it would be that came to her. Though perhaps he should have.

And just like that, Lydia wasn't alone anymore. Allison’s ghosts flickered to life in Peter’s living room. The faint line of a transparent string extended from her, through Peter, right into Lydia’s heart.

Lydia could still remember the feeling of holding her hand.

“He's wrong you know,” Allison told her, a sad smile lifting her lips.

“About what?” she asked and tried not to fall apart.

“He didn't make you,” Allison said and raised a hand like she could still touch Lydia's face. “You have always been as you are.”

That was the last time Lydia allowed Peter to touch her. The next week, she registered ‘Silver Sparrow Psychic’ with the city and county.

**Author's Note:**

> (Argent = Silver & Martin = Sparrow)


End file.
